Interference in WiFi network operation is a growing problem as increasing numbers of WiFi networks are deployed in close proximity to each other. WiFi networks typically offer one or more communication channels allocated within a large frequency range for the wireless communication networking protocol (e.g., 14 frequency range “channels” allocated within the range of 2400 MHz to 2500 MHz for 802.11n (a, b, g, n)). Excessive network traffic sharing the same communication channel of a network can contribute to network traffic congestion and degrade WiFi network performance. Although WiFi networks and devices can accommodate the multiple communications channels through which devices may communicate, congestion can occur arbitrarily on any channel at any time, negatively affecting communication performance for applications such as video streaming, etc. Furthermore, wireless environments present highly dynamic interference conditions, making it difficult to provide an equally dynamic and yet effective solution.